KING
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Soy como el REY, bajo tu control. El primer encuentro entre Kaname y Zero, en una fiesta, desatara varios sentimientos… Advertencias: Esto es Yaoi, AU, OoC. Paring: KanamexZero Three-shot.


**Título: KING**

 **Autora:** LEGNAEL

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight, no me pertenece. Todos los créditos de este manga/anime corresponden a Hino Matsuri, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir con fines yaoicescos.

 **Aclaraciones:** esto es un universo alterno, por lo tanto no hay vampiros, me inspire en la canción King de Years  & Years, para la escritura del fic.

La letra en negrita, es la letra de la canción. La letra es tan pegajosa, y cool que no me la pude sacar de la cabeza y termine escribiendo un One-Shot.

Me puse a reeditar el cis, y me dije, de una vez lo vuelvo un one-shot, como siempre debió haber sido.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es Yaoi, si no te gusta, no lo leas, pero por el contrario si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kaname suspiro pesadamente, no era la primera vez y posiblemente no sería la última en la que él, como el hijo y primogénito de la familia Kuran, tenía la responsabilidad de ser el chaperón de su querida hermana menor, Yuuki. Todo empezó hacia un par de horas, cuando Yuuki, suplico, rogo e imploro a sus progenitores que la dejaran asistir a una fiesta (curiosamente el espectáculo sería patrocinada por su mejor amigo, Takuma); no obstante sus padres se negaron rotundamente. Conocían a la perfección el carácter y la personalidad despreocupada y sumamente descuidada de la menor, un rotundo _–NO–_ fue la concisa respuesta de los mayores.

La menor siempre tenía un plan "B" en ese tipo de situaciones, y por supuesto que utilizaría su "carta de triunfo", ni más ni menos que el _–Rey–_ como le decía mentalmente a su adorado hermano mayor _–Kaname–._

La castaña salió en busca de su familiar, y lo encontró leyendo tranquilamente en la sala, apartado y encerrado en su propio mundo, solo se movió cuando tenía que voltear la hoja para proceder con su lectura. Yuuki interrumpió en la estancia con lágrimas en los ojos (su último recurso), y le pidió a Kaname que la acompañara, solo así sus padres no pondría objeción alguna.

El resultado era predecible. Kaname, no se había podido negar… Y sus padres, confiando totalmente en el hijo mayor les permitieron ir a la fiesta en cuestión.

Y ahora, una hora después… Kaname adornaba la pared con su presencia estoica, más que nada no estaba interesado en esa clase de eventos, **_–Solo estoy aquí por Yuuki–_** , se decía mentalmente. Pero curiosamente, Yuuki hacía un par de minutos se había reunido con sus amigas, dejándolo de lado. Continuo mirando al resto de los invitados en su mayoría estaban bailando. Divisó a algunos de sus amigos conversando amenamente a un lado de la barra de bebidas y botanas. En conclusión estaba aburrido, quería irse, de pronto alguien se acercó.

– Kaname, no deberías estar decorando la pared –comentó el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa–. Es más, pensé que no vendrías. Pero debo suponer que Yuuki, se las ingenió para traerte.

– Algo así –comentó calmadamente el de cabellos cafés.

– Deberías venir –dijo, es mas Takuma Ichijou, quien ya lo llevaba sujetado del brazo.

– Takuma, no soy un niño –protesto Kaname, pero claramente Takuma ignoró las palabras y continuaron caminando.

Ichijou solo lo soltó, cuando llegaron a un lugar apartado, ahí ya estaban sus amigos.

– Pensé que no ibas a venir –comentó Hanabusa Aidou, mientras Kain intentaba mantener al mínimo la impulsividad de su primo al propinarle un disimulado pisotón.

– Yuuki –comentó de inmediato Senri Shiki, mientras comía un pocky–. A veces pienso que Yuuki, es más manipuladora que tú, primo.

– Pero ya que Kaname, hizo acto de presencia, porque no disfrutas la velada.

Kaname no estaba muy animado, es más no es que se calificara de ser el tipo hogareño, pero a veces prefería disfrutar un rato de la soledad.

 ** _I caught you watching me under the light_**

 ** _Can I realign?_**

De pronto Kuran se sintió observado, de inmediato se giró para encontrarse con un chico al que nunca había visto en su vida, cabellos plateado y ojos de color amatista, el desconocido no había apartado su mirada.

Fue un instante, cuestión de segundos, pero Kaname no podía apartar la mirada, observo como el desconocido sacaba su celular, al parecer estaba mandando un mensaje. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al chico, pero antes de que pudiera darle alcance, el desconocido se había perdido entre el tumulto de adolescentes.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _They say it's easy to leave you behind_**

 ** _I don't want try_**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la fiesta, Takuma se percató del interés de su amigo, y claro que se había puesto en plan de celestino, después de todo la fiesta había sido en su casa, alguien tenía que saber algo. Interrogó a algunos invitados, unos afirmaban haber visto a alguien con esas descripciones bailar en compañía de Yuuki, y esto no le gustaba por donde iba. Otros afirmaban que, cuando algunos atraídos por la belleza estoica del chico se acercaron a invitarlo a bailar, este claramente los había mandado al diablo. Todo era muy contradictorio. Su única opción era preguntarle directamente a Yuuki.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 _Casa de la familia Kuran…._

Y ahí estaba, Takuma como buen amigo. Yuuki llegó un par de minutos con té y con unas rebanadas de pastel, para el invitado.

– Perdón por la tardanza, Takuma-senpai.

– No te preocupes, Yuuki-chan. De hecho quería preguntarte algo –hablo el rubio–. Durante la fiesta... te vieron bailar con un chico de cabellos plateados.

La cara de Yuuki de inmediato se puso completamente roja.

– ¡¿Pero?!... ¿cómo lo sabes? –inquirió nerviosa la castaña.

La menor de los Kuran, no había mencionado nada de su "novio"... Es mas algún día lo llevaría a casa, pero Takuma-senpai, posiblemente le dijera a Kaname.

– No te preocupes, Yuuki-chan. No le he dicho nada a Kaname.

– Gracias, aun no les he dicho sobre mi novio –comentó la menor–. Por favor, Takuma-senpai, guarda el secreto. Yo eventualmente, les presentare a Kiryuu-kun.

Ichijou guardó silencio, es más… Esto era malo en muchos aspectos, ya que al parecer la persona que le había interesado, salía con su hermana, agregando el hecho de que Kaname era un hermano sobreprotector.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana, Kaname se dirigía a la biblioteca, había quedado de verse ahí con Seiren y con Rima. Era sencillo trabajar con ellas, ya que ambas eran serias. Estaba a punto de entrar a uno de los cubículos, cuando vio una cabellera plateada, _–por primera vez ignoro su sentido del deber–_ y se dispuso a seguir al desconocido.

Observó al chico, se veía entretenido hojeando un libro. El rostro que Kaname observó era sereno. El problema era cómo iniciar una conversación sin parecer alguien interesado.

El desconocido colocó el libro en su lugar. Fue entonces cuando la mirada del chico de ojos amatistas encontró con el castaño.

– ¿Qué?... ¿tengo algo en la cara? –gruño de forma arisca el de cabellos plateados.

– ¡EH! –Musito Kuran–. Al parecer no tienes modales –aseguro Kaname.

– Los tengo, pero no tengo paciencia para los acosadores –rumio.

– Oh, disculpa –hablo Kaname sardónico–. Al parecer mi acoso fallo, pero no te preocupes, tengo gustos "mejores" –testificó el castaño.

Kiryuu, sonrió ante el sarcasmo del mayor.

– Oh, es bueno saber que no entro en tu categoría, porque tú tampoco entras en la mía.

Era la primera conversación a o al menos la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras.

– De acuerdo, supongo que ya que no entramos en la categoría del otro –aunque Kuran sabía que mentía, y presentía que lo mismo hacía al contrario–. Todo está bien.

Kiryuu Zero, observó al castaño. A decir verdad, le parecía haberlo visto brevemente durante la odiosa fiesta a la que lo había arrastrado Ichiru.

– Kaname Kuran –se presentó el castaño.

– Kiryuu –contestó el de cabellos plateados.

– Y, Kiryuu-kun… ¿tiene algún nombre? –pregunto Kuran.

– Tal vez te lo diga si nos volvemos a ver –contesto Kiryuu antes de irse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron algunos días, Kaname solo sabía el apellido del chico. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegó Takuma.

– Luces contento –expuso el rubio–. Casi puedo asegurar que hiciste alguna maldad. ¿Entonces que planeas? –inquirió hábilmente.

– Nada –comento Kuran.

– Oh, vamos Kaname, te conozco desde los tres años, habla.

Kaname suspiro, sabía perfectamente que no se iba a poder quitar de encima a Takuma, al menos no hasta que hablara.

– Recuerdas el día de la fiesta.

– Sí –comentó Takuma, y este tema no le gustaba por donde iba.

– Conocí, en la biblioteca al chico de cabellos plateados.

Esto cada vez se escuchaba feo.

– Kaname.

Ichijou, no sabía que decir, por un lado le había prometido a Yuuki, no decirle nada a Kaname, al menos hasta que se los presentará oficialmente a sus padres y hermano. Pero no podía dejar que su amigo se siguiera, haciendo ilusiones, con algo que posiblemente no iba a suceder.

– Y, ¿está soltero? –indagó de forma audaz el rubio.

– No hable mucho, con Kiryuu –respondió Kuran–. Tal vez si nos volvemos a ver obtenga su nombre. Algunas veces, solo hay que tomar el desafío.

 ** _Cut cover, take that test_**

 ** _Hold courage to your chest_**

Y con las palabras de su amigo, Ichijou se quedó preocupado, pero no podía ir y decirle a Yuuki, – ¿Qué crees Yuuki-chan?, a tu hermano le gusta tu novio–. Se escuchaba horrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero Kiryuu, caminaba de regreso a casa. Recordó que Ichiru le aviso que tenía un cita. Ese compromiso tenía nombre, –Yuuki–, la novia de su hermano menor, no es como si le guardara rencor a la castaña, es más se llevaban bien.

Además es común que cuando comienzas a salir con alguien, te olvidas de tus amigos, de tu familia, aun recordaba cuando Kaito, su primo consiguió novia, y prácticamente su vida social se redujo a nada.

Distinguió a Kuran en compañía de un chico rubio caminando. Era de las pocas veces, que a Zero le había interesado entablar conversación con alguien, no es que fuera un hábil conversador, es más lo tachaban de parco y sarcástico.

– Buenas tardes, Kiryuu-kun –saludo Kuran.

– Kuran –murmuró el de cabellos plateados.

– Oh, eres conocido de Kaname –pregunto el rubio–, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Takuma Ichijou.

Comento el rubio tratando de mantener la calma.

– Algo así –comentó Zero–. Yo soy, Kiryuu.

– No tienes que ser tan serio, somos casi de la misma edad. Ahora que lo pienso, me pareció verte en la fiesta que se organizó en mi casa, hace un par de semanas –comentó Takuma–. ¿Te invito algún conocido? –interrogó.

– Sí, una amiga –acotó Kiryuu–. Aunque se podría decir que más que nada, mi hermano me arrastró al lugar.

– Oh, es lo mismo que paso con Kaname, si no fuera por su hermana, no dejaría de ser un ermitaño amargado.

– Takuma… –hablo Kaname con su usual voz tranquila, y eso era atemorizante.

– De hecho, estamos buscando una dirección, pero al parecer dimos alguna vuelta equivocada –comentó el rubio.

– Oh, que tengan suerte –les deseo Zero mientras disponía a retirarse.

– De hecho, sería de gran ayuda, si nos puedes indicar el camino –alego Ichijou quien lo sujeto del brazo antes de que Kiryuu se fuera.

Takuma, le extendió a Zero una dirección anotada en un pedazo de hoja, el de ojos amatistas revisó la dirección.

– No están tan perdidos –aseguro Kiryuu–. Solo tienen que caminar dos calles más, y ahí se encontraran con esa librería, no tiene el aspecto de una, pero la ubicaran por el vitral que tiene el dibujo de una luna.

– Gracias, Kiryuu –dijo Kaname, mientras mostraba una sonrisa encantadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero y Kaname, se volvieron a encontrar un sábado.

– En serio, ¿no eres un acosador? –su voz sonaba divertida.

– No. Juro que no te acoso, si lo hiciera, ya hubieras huido –aseguró el castaño.

 ** _Don't wanna wait for you_**

Zero, sonrió aunque claramente era una sonrisa cínica.

– Supongo, que no estás extraviado.

– No, estoy buscando un regalo –respondió sinceramente Kuran.

– ¿Qué curioso?, igual yo.

No hicieron falta palabras, de alguna forma ambos lo intuyeron, y continuaron buscando su correspondiente regalo juntos. Conversaciones vagas, uno que otro intercambio de palabras, sarcasmos. Simplemente era divertido estar en compañía del otro.

– Entonces, supongo que es el regalo de una amiga –cuestionó el castaño.

– Lo dices por el broche para cabello –dijo con

Kiryuu, había terminado comprando un broche para el cabello, era un broche con una mariposa, nada caro y ostentoso, pero Kaname, estaba completamente seguro de que a Yuuki, le gustaría tener uno así.

– Es para una amiga –aclaró el de ojos amatistas–. Aunque tú, es enserio. Un muñeco de peluche.

– Es para mi hermana –informo–. Además, estoy seguro que le va a gustar.

 ** _Don't wanna have to lose_**

– Si eso dices –comentó Kiryuu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Ese mismo día, en la tarde-noche, en el jardín de la familia Kuran._ Los gemelos Kiryuu notaron la a conglomeración en la casa de Yuuki, por lo que la castaña le había dicho era algo casual, pero al ver tantas personas en el jardín ponían en duda lo dicho por la joven.

– Luces completamente tenso –aseguró el mayor de los gemelos.

– Y si no les agrado a sus padres, y a su hermano.

– O, no se te olvide el perro, Yuuki me comentó que tenían una mascota –dijo burlón Zero.

– Muy gracioso, Zero.

– Deja de exagerar, además no es la cena de la que esquivas continuamente. Debería cenar con sus padres –sentencio–.

– Pero…

– Los piensas demasiado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por su parte, dentro de la habitación de la menor de los Kuran…Yuuki, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

– Yuuki, se supone que tenías que estar lista hace media hora –le espetó Kaname.

– Lo siento, problemas con el peinado –aseguró la castaña.

Kaname, miró de reojo a Yuuki, definitivamente hacer, una especie de rosa con su propio cabello, debería ser toda una proeza.

– Traje tu regalo –comentó Kaname.

– Hermano –sonrió la castaña mientras tomaba el presente en sus manos–. Puedo abrirlo.

– No deberías preguntar, cuando ya lo tienes prácticamente desenvuelto.

Kaname sonrió. Usualmente, no mejor bien dicho Yuuki, era Yuuki.

La sonrisa de Yuuki, se amplió al conejo de peluche, era de color blanco, ojos azules, y venía vestido con un pequeño smoking de color negro.

– Es precioso –afirmó la menor.

– Sabía que te gustaría –expuso el mayor.

Se dieron un abrazo, no muy largo.

– Yuuki, deberíamos bajar, tus amigos. Mejor bien dicho toda la escuela te espera.

– Espera, Kaname. Yo, bueno. ¿Puedo presentarte a alguien? –pregunto la menor.

– ¿Una amiga nueva? –tanteo el mayor.

Yuuki negó con la cabeza.

– Veras…

– Tu novio –dedujo el castaño.

– ¿Eh?, pero yo no he dicho nada.

– Eres muy obvia, Yuuki. Nuestros padres solo están esperando a que lo invites a la casa, para presentarlo.

La menor hizo un claro mohín.

– Dile que no mordemos –aseguro Kaname mientras sonreía–, bueno, no mucho.

Los Kuran, llegaron al jardín, Yuuki de inmediato fue llenada de felicitaciones y regalos. La menor, se caracterizaba por ser muy estimada y apreciada, Kaname al ver que la menor ya no podía con los presentes, se ofreció a llevarlos a la sala.

Cuando Kaname, regreso al jardín vio nuevamente a Kiryuu. Sin dudarlo se encaminó hacia él, al parecer Kiryuu, solo estaba apartado del lugar.

– Kuran.

– Kiryuu.

– Me siento acosado –hablo el de ojos amatistas.

– No será que el acosado, soy yo –respondió–. ¿No vas a bailar?

– En serio, –su tono era mordaz–. Parece que soy el tipo de personas a la que le gusta bailar, en un mar de desconocidos.

– No. Por cierto, ¿a qué escuela asistes, Kiryuu?, la mayoría de aquí pertenecen a la academia Cross.

– Academia Dahlia ***1**.

 ** _All that I've compromised_**

 ** _to feel another high_**

Kaname lo sabía, en definitiva Kiryuu le atraía.

 ** _I've got to keep it down tonight_**

 ** _And oh, oh, oh_**

Continuaron hablando, un rato. Por no decir todo lo que reto de la velada.

 ** _I was a king under your control_**

 ** _And oh, oh, oh_**

Kuran lo sabía, tal vez era la primera vez en sus diecisiete años que se sentía así. Kaname iba a hablar, cuando vio que Kiryuu sacaba su celular.

– Me tengo que ir –dijo Kiryuu.

– Solo hemos hablado un rato, no puede ser tan tarde.

– Kuran, es en serio. Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Pero no te preocupes, seguro nos volvemos a ver.

El castaño solo observo como, Kiryuu se perdía de nuevo entre la multitud. Una parte de él se sentía como si estuviera atrapado.

 ** _I wanna feel like you've let me go_**

 ** _So let me go_**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Don't you remember how I used to like_**

 ** _Being on the line?_**

Y efectivamente, como si Kiryuu fuera un profeta, se habían visto dos días después.

Cada vez que se veían, terminaban charlando un poco.

– Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

– Un poco de misterio, no le hace mal a nadie –comentó Kiryuu, mientras sonreía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se despertó temprano, fue un suelo para empezar, soñó con Kiryuu. En verdad, aquel chico lo confundía, le gustaba hablar con él, no es como si tuvieran mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero definitivamente había atracción.

 ** _I dreamed you dreamed of me calling out my name_**

 ** _Is it worth the price?_**

Cuando Kaname, bajo a desayunar, sus padres ya estaban tomando té, mientras Yuuki aun no estaba presente.

– Buenos días padres –saludo cortés.

– ¿Te gusta alguien? –comento rápidamente Juuri Kuran.

Haruka Kuran, sorbió un poco de té.

– Madre –dijo Kaname.

– No intentes ocultarlo, sabes que mamá es muy persistente cuando se propone algo –comentó Haruka.

– Lo dejare a su imaginación.

 ** _Cut cover, take that test_**

 ** _Hold courage to your chest_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero observaba el lugar y un claro bostezo se escuchó surgir de sus labios. Miro el televisor, por más que cambia repetidamente de canales, no había nada que llamara lo suficiente su atención. Estaba completamente aburrido, sus padres habían salido e Ichiru se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca.

Observo el reloj, suspiro con pesadez no eran ni la una de la tarde.

– Tal vez debería ir a dar una vuelta –musitó para sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En cierto parte de la cuidad, un castaño se encontraba en la misma situación.

– Luces aburrido –comento Ichijou.

– Es la cara natural de Kaname –añadió Aidou.

– Pero ciertamente lucias interesado en tu acompañante –intervino Shiki.

– Senri –masculló Kaname.

– Eso es bueno –murmuró Kain–. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Ichijou trago en seco, a decir verdad aun no le había dicho nada a Kaname.

– Es curioso que los dos hermanos, Kuran se enamoren al mismo tiempo –comentó la recién llegada Sara Shirabuki, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

– Buenas tardes –acertó al decir Kaname–. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veíamos, Sara-senpai.

– Tan cortés como siempre, Kaname-kun. Pero tienes razón, la universidad me ha tenido ocupada, solo pude regresar por unos días, para felicitar a Yuuki por su cumpleaños.

– Que cruel –comentó Takuma–. Yo pensé que venias a visitar a tu novio.

– Oh, vamos. Takuma –sonrió la rubia–. Por supuesto que también venía verte.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar, y de inmediato Sara y Takuma se situaron en otra mesa.

– Tienes el rostro de saber algo –comentó el rubio.

– Siempre tan intuitivo –respondió Shirabuki.

– ¿Qué tanto sabes?

– Del chico de cabellos plateados, estudia en la misma escuela que María.

– ¿Kurenai? –comento el rubio.

– Si, ya sabes.

– Sara, no estarás haciendo otra de tus maldades.

– Nop –aseguro–. Solo es divertido ver a Kaname confundido de vez en cuando.

– Eso quiere decir…

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse, eventualmente Kaname se dará cuenta.

– Pero.

– Una persona no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez –aclaro Shirabuki–. Zero e Ichiru.

– Eh… ¿esos quiénes son? –indago.

– Uno es alegre y el otro es arisco. Muchas personas vieron a una persona bipolar, cuando.

– Comprendo. En realidad vieron a dos personas iguales, con distintas personalidades –acertó a decir el rubio.

– Ichiru sale con Yuuki. Y a Kaname le interesa Zero.

Shirabuki sonrió, mientras Takuma la miraba pensativo.

– Entonces no hay ningún problema –hablo Takuma.

– Sabía que eras un chico listo –sonrió Shirabuki mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero era un habitual cliente de esa librería, aunque tiene sus desperfectos y siendo más específicos –el dueño–. Era un hombre de mediana edad, que respondía al nombre de Kaien Cross. Quien lo viera no dudaría que ese sujeto estaba loco.

– Hola, _Zero-rin_ ***2** –comentó el hombre rubio mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

– Cross, compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad –gruño el menor.

– Oh, vamos. Zero-rin, donde quedo el amor para tu tío favorito.

– Que yo recuerde mi tío favorito es Yagari –le espetó Zero.

La puerta se abrió, era obvio porque se escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla sonar. Kaien, recuperó su porte serio.

–Buenas tardes –recibió al cliente.

Zero miró fijamente a Kuran. Y de alguna forma sonrió. Como esperaba Kuran, que él no creyera que era un

acosador.

– ¿Busca algún libro en particular? –preguntó Cross.

– Me gustaría observar alguna de sus estanterías –comentó Kuran.

– Pasé…

Zero observó como Kaname le lanzó una mirada cómplice y camino y se perdió en uno de los estantes más alejados.

Para el mayor, no paso desapercibido los gestos y miradas cómplices de los adolescentes.

– Supongo que voy a ir a revisar lo nuevos libros que llegaron.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Zero estaba revisando el estante contrario, quedando a espaldas de Kaname.

 ** _Cut cover, take that test_**

 ** _Hold courage to your chest_**

No hubo palabras de por medio.

Solo una mirada fugaz.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaron de forma instintiva.

Un beso. Al principio lento y algo temeroso. Las manos de Kaname sujetaron a Kiryuu en un abrazo mientras, Kiryuu se abrazaba al cuello.

Cuando se rompió el beso, no dijeron nada.

 ** _Don't wanna wait for you_**

– Por un momento pensé que nunca lo harías –aseguro sarcástico el de ojos amatistas.

 ** _Don't wanna have to lose_**

Los dos prácticamente se habían olvidado del lugar, y se perdieron en otro beso, esta vez más demandante que el anterior. En un impulso, Zero empujo a Kaname en contra del estante que estaba a las espaldas del castaño.

 ** _All that I've compromised_**

 ** _to feel another high_**

Kaname no objeto nada. Es más el ambiente estaba subiendo de nivel. Hasta que escucharon un ruido. Cuando se separaron vieron como algunos libros cayeron al suelo. Por primera ambos escucharon la sonrisa del contrario, contraria a la sonrisa sarcástica que usualmente usaban cuando estaban junto.

Zero escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien, sin dudarlo un segundo el mayor de los Kiryuu jalo a Kuran de una de las mangas de su abrigo.

– Espero, Kiryuu. Tenemos que alzar lo que se nos cayó.

– No te preocupes por eso. Preocúpate, porque no nos atrape Cross, es peor que una mamá gallina.

Continuaron corriendo. Por lo menos hasta estar un par de calles alejados de la librería.

– ¿En serio? –Comentó Kaname un tanto escéptico–. Era necesario huir.

– Sí –admitió.

Zero mejor que nadie, sabía que si Cross lo encontraba besándose con alguien armaría un escándalo acerca de que su bebé había conseguido novio. Afortunadamente ya estaban alejados del lugar.

– Vamos a comer algo –dijo de forma natural Zero.

Kuran no dijo nada, y solo lo siguió.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Viernes en la noche, casa de la familia Kuran._

Ichiru está indeciso de entrar. Es más si pudiera en ese mismo instante se regresaría sobre sus pasos.

– Ichiru –gruño Zero mientras se acercaba.

– Zero, no hagas eso, estoy nervioso.

Zero sin previo aviso toco el timbre, se suponía que Zero estaba para darle valor, no para abandonarlo y dejarlo morir solo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien abriera la puerta.

– ¿Zero? –comento la castaña un tanto confundida.

– Hola, Yuuki. Como verás viene a escoltar a tu novio hasta la puerta –comentó Zero.

– Entonces… ¿en dónde está Ichiru?

Zero quiso golpear a su hermano. No podía ser posible, pero como se le había olvidado no sujetarlo de la mano.

No había ni rastro de Ichiru.

De pronto Zero frunció el ceño. –Mataría a Ichiru, en cuanto lo encontrara–.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la castaña.

– Buenas noches.

Zero reconoció la voz de Kuran sin la necesidad de dirigir su mirada al dueño.

 ** _I've got to keep it down tonight_**

 ** _And oh, oh, oh_**

El rostro de Kaname se descompuso al observar a Kiryuu, – ¿qué carajos hacia él en su puerta?–... Se suponía que hoy era la noche en la que vendría el novio de Yuuki a cenar.

Comenzó a atar cabos. Un solo pensamiento segó su mente, "ese cabrón estaba saliendo tanto con él como con Yuuki." La mirada de Kaname se tornó furiosa.

Zero solo observo a Kuran, de hecho tenía la ligera sospecha de que está relacionado con Yuuki, más nunca pensó que fueran hermanos. A decir verdad, los hermanos Kuran se parecían bastante, tal vez era por la personalidad tan diferente entre ellos, lo mismo era su hermano y él.

– Este... –Yuuki iba emitir un sonido.

Pero antes de que la castaña fuera capaz de hablar. Kaname actuó por primera vez de forma impulsiva y furiosa. Los ojos de la menor de los Kuran miraban un tanto asustada aquella escena tan surrealista y bizarra. Su ojos apenas y fueron testigos de lo que pasaba, Kaname se le había abalanzado a Zero. El de cabellos plateados, ni siquiera se esperaba esa reacción de Kuran. Cuando Zero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sintió una punzada de dolor en su mejilla izquierda, un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios y Kuran, tenía el aspecto de un demonio.

– ¡¿Que carajos te pasa?! –gruño Zero mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su gabardina.

La mirada color granate de Kuran se encontraba observando los ojos de color amatista de Kiryuu.

– ¡Yuuki, entra a la casa! –exigió el mayor de los Kuran, claramente furioso.

– Espera, Kaname onii-sama. Debes…calmarte...

– ¡Que entres! –grito el Kuran.

La menor estaba descolocada, nunca había a su hermano actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva y furiosa. Es más era la primera vez en la que escuchaba a Kaname levantar tanto la voz.

Kuran estaba más que dispuesto a moler a golpes a ese cabrón. Yuuki, optó por intentar frenar a su hermano. Aunque estaba aterrada y claramente su fuerza física y altura no ayudaban en nada en contra de su consanguíneo.

– ¡KANAME! –hablo Yuuki con voz firme–. DETENTE –reclamó la menor mientras lo sostenía del brazo derecho.

Pero aparentemente no sirvió de mucho. Kaname se había liberado al instante del agarre de Yuuki.

– Fue divertido… –gruño Kuran.

– De... ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! –pregunto Kiryuu.

– Ahora, resulta que no sabes nada –le reclamó.

– La verdad. NO –afirmo Kiryuu mientras lo observaba con una mirada retadora.

– Kaname, debes tranquilizarte, no tienes ninguna razón para golpear a Zero.

– Ninguna –la mirada de Kaname se volvió severa.

– Sí –aseguro Yuuki con firmeza en su voz.

Una carcajada sardónica se escuchó salir de los labios de Kaname.

– Ninguna razón –comento nuevamente Kaname–. Este tipo está saliendo con ambos.

– Espera, Kaname –la menor intentaba hablar.

Zero. Se quedó de pie. Estaba un tanto indignado por las palabras de ese "grandísimo pendejo" y molesto. Pero sobretodo se sentía decepcionado.

– Sabes que, Kuran. Vete a la mierda –gruño enojado el de ojos amatistas.

Todo lo que Zero quería hacer en ese momento era irse. Y se iría, pero no sin antes devolver el golpe. Molesto y decepcionado se acercó a Kuran, el golpe del castaño lo había tomado con la guardia baja, pero esta vez sería diferente. Uso toda la fuerza que tenía. Kaname se movió, grave error. Zero golpeó a Kuran dando el golpe en el estómago, fue suficiente para que Kuran se quedará en el suelo arrodillado, por la falta de aire.

Ichiru, regreso. En un principio, pensó que el hermano de Yuuki había entrado en modo "complejo del hermano mayor", y había pensado que el novio era Zero, pero había algo distinto en el ambiente.

– Me perdí de algo. Perdón, Yuuki, estaba tan nervioso que olvide el pastel dentro del auto –hablo Ichiru, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un pastel.

De pronto el menor de los gemelos noto la mirada dolida de Zero. Aquella mirada la conocía a la perfección.

– ¿qué ocurrió? –atino a preguntar Ichiru.

– Dame las llaves –pido Zero, mientras le extendía la mano.

– Espera, Zero…¡¿tienes el labio roto?!–habló con voz preocupada Ichiru.

– ¿Que me des las llaves? –ordenó con menos paciencia.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Yuuki? –pregunto Ichiru, esperando obtener alguna respuesta.

– Yo… Es que…

Ichiru suspiro, de alguna forma Yuuki estaba impactada. Mientras que el otro estaba en el suelo.

– Espera, Zero –Ichiru tomó del brazo a su gemelo, pero este se zafo del agarre.

– Olvídalo –gruño Zero–, puedo regresar caminando.

Kaname, tenía la vista pérdida sobre el suelo, estaba escuchando lo que decían los demás.

El menor de los gemelos comenzó a caminar. Ichiru, simplemente no podía dejar que Zero se fuera solo, no cuando tenía ese aspecto.

– Yuuki, lo siento –hablo Ichiru.

La castaña observó a Ichiru.

– No te preocupes, Ichiru. Yo hablaré con mis padres –accedió Yuuki–. Pero, primero debemos atender a Zero.

La voz decidida de Yuuki. Zero solo quería alejarse, perderse y si pudiera matar a Kuran lo haría.

– No se preocupen –añadió Zero–. Ichiru, no se vería bien que canceles esta cena. Puedo regresar solo –espetó el mayor de los gemelos.

Kaname estaba comprendiendo algunas cosas, pero sobretodo se dio cuenta de algo –la había jodido–.

– Yuuki, ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó?! –exigió saber su novio.

– Ni yo lo sé –aseguró la castaña–. De pronto Kaname nii-sama, golpeó a Zero.

– ¿Pero?

– Ese pendejo pensó que "yo" –hablo Kiryuu–, estaba saliendo con ambos hermanos.

– Espera, ¡¿estás saliendo con alguien?! –pregunto el menor.

– Tiempo pasado…Estaba saliendo... –anunció Zero–. En serio, estoy bien.

– Zero –habló ella–. Entra –pidió.

Yuuki jalo a Zero de un brazo y a regañadientes siguió a la menor.

Ichiru intentó calmarse. Zero prácticamente no había salido con nadie desde, que ocurrió eso. Miro a Kuran, tal vez no lo golpearía.

– Yuuki, adelántate con Zero –pidió el menor.

El menor de los Kiryuu vio que Yuuki y Zero entraban a la casa.

– Sabes algo –comenzó a hablar Ichiru–. No sé cómo llegaste a esa estúpida conclusión, el nunca haría algo tan bajo.

– Yo.

– Bueno, supongo que te mereces todo el pastel –aseguró el menor mientras lo dejaba caer en la cabeza del castaño.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ichiru camino hasta que entró a la casa de los Kuran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka y Juuri salieron a ver la conmoción que se había generado. Pero solo vieron a su hijo sentado en el jardín y cubierto de pastel.

– Kaname, ¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó la mujer.

– Soy un imbécil –respondió Kaname.

Haruka se sentó a un lado de su hijo.

– Es la primera vez que te veo hablar así. Siempre has sido tan serio, Kaname. Alcanzamos a escuchar un poco su conversación. La primera pelea siempre es la más fuerte, te va ha costar arreglar las cosas. A veces, no es suficiente un lo siento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero caminaba por los pasillos de la academia. A decir, verdad estaba enojado. Era tan grande su enojo que no era capaz de olvidarlo. Y más cuando su enojo tenía nombre "Kuran".

Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero en definitiva, se sentía acosado.

– Kiryuu –escucho que lo llamaban, reconoció la voz al instante.

Kiryuu apresuro su paso. En definitiva esta semana Kuran entraba perfectamente en el perfil de un acosador.

– Tenemos que hablar –le espetó Kaname mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

– No tengo nada que…

– Me precipite –concedió.

– Aja, ¡¿y?!... te precipitaste, luego me golpeaste –respondió sarcástico Kiryuu.

– Déjame hablar.

– Oh, ¡claro!... como tú me dejaste hablar antes de golpearme.

– Yo…

– Tengo cosas "más importantes" que hacer, Kuran. Deja de andar jodiendo.

Ichiru suspiro. Sentía un poco, solo un poco de lastima por ese sujeto. Por lo general no se metía en las cosas de su gemelo.

– Zero –llamo el menor–. Espéreme –pidió mientras prácticamente se colgaba del mayor.

– Ichiru, bájate –siseo el mayor–. Ya no eres un niño.

– Oh, Kuran-san. Que sorpresa verte aquí –mintió descaradamente Ichiru–. Deja de estar molestando a Zero –amenazó Ichiru mientras se abrazaba a su hermano

– Kiryuu-san –mencionó Kaname–. Necesito hablar con Zero, podrías irte.

– Él no se va, si se va a ir alguien eres tú –le espetó Zero.

Los gemelos se alejaron caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaname suspiraba. Quería maldecir muchas cosas. Tenía dos semanas persiguiendo a Zero a luz y a sombra, pero este siempre lo esquivaba, es más el mismo reaccionaria así, si estuviera en la situación de Zero.

– ¿En qué tanto piensas Kaname?

– Takuma. Hipotéticamente, si hicieras algo estúpido.

– Depende de que hiciste –comentó Ichijou mientras pensaba–. Habla de una buena vez Kaname.

– Yo… Recuerdas que te mencione a Kiryuu.

– Sí.

– Resulta que el día en que Yuuki, llevó a su novio a casa para cenar.

– Yuuki-chan, ¿tiene novio? –fingió sorpresa.

– Sí. El caso es que este novio es el gemelo de mi ex-novio.

– ¿Cual ex-novio?... Kaname para empezar nunca mencionaste que tenías un novio.

– El caso es que, el día de la cena. Zero mi ex-novio, estaba en la entrado con Yuuki, me cegué y lo golpee.

– Espera. Tú nunca te habías peleado con nadie –expresó con Takuma.

– Pero, me imagino que le reclamaste, pensando que estaba saliendo con Yuuki-chan y contigo.

– Sí.

– Es un gran problema. Lo siento –comentó el rubio.

– ¿Y porque te sentirías culpable?

– Pues. Investigue, un poco sobre el día de la fiesta. Unos decían que habían visto a esa misma persona ser arisca y alegre. Al principio creí que él era bipolar. Incluso pensé que tenía un trastorno de doble personalidad. Recuerdas el día que vimos a Sara. Ella se dio cuenta.

– Gracias –gruño Kuran–. Qué bueno que eres mi amigo –añadió sarcástico el castaño.

– Vamos Kaname, no te pongas en ese plan. Nunca imagine que se iba a armar una confusión. Además de eso, por tu rostro me imagino que no quiere saber nada de ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero caminaba siendo sujetado por Yuuki y por Ichiru.

– Oigan, no soy un niño pequeño –se quejó.

– Vamos, Zero. Estar en tu habitación no es tener vida social –le espetó la castaña.

– No voy a dejar que te sigas encerrando en tu habitación.

Cuando intentaron darse cuenta, Zero ya se les había escapado.

El mayor de los Kiryuu se encontraba caminando. Suspiro mientras observaba el ambiente "rosa" del lugar, muchas parejas caminaban, algunas se besaban.

– Kiryuu.

– Kuran.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Zero estaba tentado a esquivar aquella mirada de color granate.

– Solo. Solo déjame hablar. Después te juro que te dejare de acosar –pidió.

– De acuerdo –musitó el de cabellos plateados.

– Sé que soy un imbécil.

– En eso estamos de acuerdo.

– Por lo general, nunca hago algo así. Ser impulsivo. Muchos me dicen que soy serio. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez no pude dejar de pensar en tí. Es distinto cuando estoy contigo. Se, que fue un error mío ir y golpearte sin hablar antes contigo, pero estaba furioso. Es más lo que mejor recuerdo fue cuando tu hermano me hecho el pastel encima. Sé que un "LO SIENTO", no es suficiente. No se me ocurre que más decirte. Solo lo siento.

– Tienes razón un lo siento no es suficiente –murmuró Zero–. Pero, supongo que encontrarás la solución.

 ** _I was a king under your control_**

 ** _And oh, oh, oh_**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos.

– Por cierto, Yuuki aseguro que ibas a ceder.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _EPÍLOGO_**

Kaname observó su cita. Arruinada. Pero no podía objetar nada, en cierta forma era su forma de compensar a Zero.

– Pensé que solo íbamos a venir solo nosotros dos –dijo Kuran.

– Es más entretenido con más personas –intervino Yuuki.

Perfecto. Suspiro Kaname mientras veía a su hermana y al hermano de Zero acompañándolos.

– Es una buena oportunidad, para ver a Kaname enamorado –comento la castaña en tono soñador.

– Es la primera vez que Zero sale con alguien –comento Ichiru.

– Es en serio, también es la primera vez que Kaname sale con alguien.

– Oigan se supone que ustedes se colaron –añadió Zero–. Compórtense.

Continuaron caminando por el parque. Zero se detuvo cuando vio una de esas orejas de perro, y sonrió. A veces la venganza era dulce.

– Kuran –hablo Zero.

– ¿ocurre algo Kiryuu?

– Cierra los ojos.

Yuuki miro la escena con expectativa, Ichiru solo sonrió de lado al reconocer la mirada de que su hermano se traía algo entre manos.

Kaname cerró sus ojos. De sintió que algo era colocado en su cabeza. Yuuki a duras penas podía evitar soltar la carcajada, por el contrario Zero estaba sonriendo.

– Puedes abrir los ojos –comentó Zero–. Te quedan a la perfección.

Kaname se quitó las orejas.

– Ni se te ocurra quitártelas –le espetó Zero.

– Oh vamos. Kiryuu, no estarás hablando en serio.

– Digamos que es parte de tu "lo siento".

Los hermanos menores sonrieron mientras miraban como Kaname bajo las órdenes de Zero se volvió a colocar aquellas orejas.

– Parece que están bien –comentó Yuuki.

– Tal vez debamos extraviarnos misteriosamente –sugirió Ichiru.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Ambos continuaban caminando.

– ¿no crees que es suficiente? –inquirió Kuran.

– No, te quedan a la perfección esas orejas –comentó burlón Kiryuu.

Kaname no dijo nada más, si Zero está feliz. Y aunque pasaran algunos niños mirándolo o señalando sus oreja él no se quejaría.

Y de esa forma el rey cayó.

 ** _I wanna feel like you've let me go_**

 ** _I had to break myself to carry on_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. **Academia Dahlia:** en el manga, la academia Dahlia es una academia para chicas, solo diré eso para no spoilear, si es que no han leído el manga.

2\. **Zero-rin:** en el manga Kaien, llama así a Cross, a modo de mote.

Sostengo que hubo algo entre Sara y Takuma, es pero que no se molesten. Recuerden **no al bashing de personajes.** (Últimamente he estado haciendo conciencia en este tema).

 ** _Notas finales:_** _Gracias por leer. A decir verdad no tenía una idea concreta del final de este fic. Me gusto escribirlo, de alguna forma siento que las estrofas finales de KING (la canción), son más como de una separación, pero jajaja. Que puedo decir "quería que se quedarán juntos"._


End file.
